Healing Music
by NewTimeFan
Summary: Non-Magic. Harry is abused at home and turns to music as a way to deal with the pain. He learns to dance, play music, and let down some of his walls in order to let a certain blonde love and take care of him WARNING: abuse, rape, gay relationship
1. Discovery of Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **

**A/N: This is going to be a Draco/Harry story involving rape and abuse so if you are easily offended I would not recommend reading any further. But, I plan to make it a really great story for those who like this type of story. Also, the relationship will be slow building and wouldn't begin until a couple of chapters in. **

**Chapter One: Discovery of Music **

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley called to the four-year-old boy, Harry Potter, who was currently sleeping in the small cupboard under the stairs.

Harry moved in with his aunt and uncle when he was one year old after his parents died in a tragic car accident. Harry survived because of his mother's protection and was only left with a lightning bolt star from a piece of glass. Now, he was just waking up to his uncle's call.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry Potter responded obediently after crawling out from under his cupboard and standing in front of his uncle. His eyes were downcast because he knew what was going to happen next. He tensed himself for the upcoming attack.

A residing smack echoed thought the room as Vernon slapped Harry across the face.

Harry bit back tears that were threatening to escape.

"You ungrateful little freak! How dare you speak to me after being disobedient! Now fix me my breakfast!" He yelled at the scared four-year-old boy. Harry was meant to fix the breakfast every morning but this morning he had slept in.

Harry quickly scurried off to the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator and took out the eggs, bacon, milk and cheese. He placed those on the counter before going to the stove and placing a pan over top of it. He lit the stove before moving to prepare the bacon. He placed the bacon on the stove and went over to prepare the scrambled eggs. He cracked the eggs into a cup and stirred quickly. He looked over and checked the bacon and flipped it over before pouring the eggs onto the other side. He quickly put some cheese into the eggs before going to the pantry and taking out three slices of bread. He put them in the toaster and scurried to the stove where the eggs and bacon were done. He took out a plate and placed the cheesy eggs and bacon on the plate when he heard the popping of the toast done. He took the three slices of toast and placed a large amount of butter and jam on it before setting it on the plate. He then poured a large glass of milk before returning everything to its original spot.

This was routine for Harry for he had been doing it for the past six months when Vernon deemed him ready to earn his keep. The first couple of times that he tried, he would get egg shells in the scrambled eggs or would burn the toast. This did not please Vernon at all and Vernon made sure to punish him. He was always hit in the stomach and back because those were the places that were not visible to other people.

Today was actually his first day of school and he was excited to get away from the Dursleys. It was a relief that Dudley was going to go to a different school. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon paid for him to go to a special private school known as Smeltings while Harry went to a public school known as Dumstrangs.

* * *

Harry found his room quickly and entered. He was going to be taught by Mrs. Wafter. She was a young women around thirty years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Harry when he walked in and called him over to the group of young children.

"Now that everyone is here I want you all to tell me your names and your favorite color. This is a little greeting we are going to have since it is the beginning of the year. Do you all understand?" She asked.

The four-year-olds all bopped their heads or said "yes."

They went around in a circle starting with a young boy with light brown hair and brown eyes who introduced himself as Christopher Newman whose favorite color was red. There were five children in the class and when it finally got to Harry, he looked up and said in a quiet voice "my name is Harry Potter and my favorite color is gray."

After the introductions, they had class. Harry quickly learned everything but was not interested in playing outside during recess. He simply sat against a tree and peered up at the sky. Mrs. Wafter quickly noticed this and asked him if there was something else he would rather do.

"How about music? Mrs. Heart is teaching a beginner class with ten year olds that you could probably join if you ask nicely? It's normally for the ten-year-olds who would rather play music than play outside but seeing as you have the same opinion, I do not think they would mind you joining." Mrs. Wafter asked.

Harry quickly agreed and they went inside where Harry was introduced into the ten-year-old's class. The teacher thought that he was precious. He was extremely small with raven-colored black hair that was silky and messy at the same time. He had large emerald green eyes that when he peered at her, she could sense his intelligence and wisdom even at such a young age. The class accepted that he could join.

It was from then on that he got absorbed into the world of music. He hummed to himself all the time, making up simple melodies and always reviewing in his head the keys to the piano that he was being taught as well as vocal. Right now he was only learning the theory behind music but he eat up all that he could about music to escpae his horrible life at home.

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! The chapters are going to be shorter in the begining since this is simply a set up for the larger plot of the story. But, I have to set up a foundation from which to build my story. Tell me what you think! **


	2. The Start of a Different Type of Pain

**A/N:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters of "Help" by the Beatles. Plus, just to inform you I am keeping the lyrics of the song but I am changing the beat of the song. It is going to be slower and more like a melody.

**Chapter Two: The Start of a Different Kind of Pain**

By the time that Harry was eight years old the only thing good in his life was his music. His uncle was always looking at him weirdly and he continued to be beaten.

Every day at recess he would go to the music and release all his frustrations and fears into his music. Mrs. Heart realized his talent and began to teach him an individual advanced class afterschool as well as his regular classes during lunch. He had finished learning the piano last year and had taken up the guitar.

He even began to write personal songs in a journal that Mrs. Heart gave him which he never took out of his cupboard. He would sometimes share the songs with Mrs. Heart but she never pushed him.

One day after school and music practice, Harry realized that there was something wrong. There was no car parked in the driveway like normal and there were no lights on in the house. He slowly walked in the house and peered into the living room. He saw his uncle sitting on the couch and felt himself tense up. He was home alone with his uncle.

When his uncle saw him, he had a sick smile on his face as he ushered his nephew over. When Harry entered the room he noticed that his uncle was watching television. It was a girl and boy who were naked and touching all over each other. Harry did not know that people did that sort of thing and was even more surprised when the girl lifted her legs onto the boy's shoulder and the boy placed his penis into the girl and they started moaning and rubbing harder and harder against each other. Harry had no idea what was going on and he did not think that people did that sort of thing.  
He was too confused and did not notice his uncle who was looking at him in that strange way.

"Boy." His uncle called out to him in a raspy voice.

Harry looked up and over at his uncle who was patting his knee for him to come over. Harry obeyed and stood in front of his sitting uncle.

"Now I want you to be a good boy so that you don't get beaten. You don't want to get beaten do you?" He asked Harry.

Harry immediately shut his mouth and swallowed. He did not think that he was going to like what happened next.

"I want you to take off your pants." His uncle told him.

Harry stared at him oddly for a minute before his uncle glared at him and he obediently slid off his pants and underwear.

"Good boy." His uncle said. "I want you to sit right next to me."

Harry sat down on the couch next to his uncle and was terrified as his uncle began to rub his large hand over his knee. He then split Harry's leg open and began to place his hands on the inside of Harry's thighs. Harry heard his uncle moan and then remove his own pants. His uncle then returned to Harry's legs and began to play around the younger boy's balls while touching his own. Harry was terrified and silent tears began to stream down his face.

"Don't cry! It's not like I'm hurting you!" his uncle yelled at him.

His uncle played with his privates and inner thighs for a couple more minutes before picking up the younger boy and placing him between his legs. His head was practically directly in front of the larger man's dick because his uncle forced him onto his knees.

"I want you to touch me like I did for you." His uncle told him.

Harry reached a shaking hand and began to rub on his uncle's inner thigh. He heard his uncle grunt and moan as Harry worked his way to his uncle's swollen penis. Harry placed his hands overtop the head and began to run his hands back and forth over the sticky privates while his uncle touched him on his butt and privates. His uncle placed him on one of his legs while Harry touched his member. His uncle one time placed a hand over the younger boy and roughly made the younger boy move his hand faster and harder. Harry continued to cry until his uncle released into the younger boy's hands. His uncle removed the younger boy's hands from his privates and threw the boy's garments at him. Harry quickly dressed and hurried from the room and into the kitchen to wash the sticky substance from his hands.

Harry felt dirty and violated even if he had no idea what he was doing. He quickly moved to his cupboard to cry and pour himself into his music. At one time he thought he might like to tell someone about what his uncle beating him but his uncle made it clear that he would kill him if he so much as hinted that he was being treated in any way but the best.

So, Harry decided it was best to blend into the background and release himself into his music. He quickly opened up his journal to a free page and released his feelings.

* * *

The next say when he went to school he was skittish and did not let anyone touch him. He teachers did not notice this because he was a reserves boy to begin with.

They all really like Harry. He was smart, the top of the class, he was kind and never interrupted anyone. He was adorable too. Harry never thought of himself as any of these things and we went through the day sluggishly until his private music class.

"Hello Harry dear." Mrs. Heart, the older music teacher said as he entered the room after school.

"Hello Mrs. Heart." He responded in a voice that Mrs. Heart always thought sounded like music even when he was only talking.

"I wanted to take a break from the guitar lessons to see about your song writing." She said.

Harry sat down at the piano and began to glide his hands over the keys, ghosting over some notes in a haunting effect. He then began to sing along with the music.

_Help… I need somebody,_

_Help… not just anybody,_

_Help… you know I need someone… help._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self_

_assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the_

_doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done_

_before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self_

_assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the_

_doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help_

_me, oh._

It was a slower song on the piano then he would sing it by itself but he thought that the piece was nice. He wrote this song last night to help him deal with all the grief that was placed on him after the sexual abuse. He closed up the song with the last few notes on the piano and looked up at the piano professor.

Mrs. Heart watched him play the piano and play the slow song. She knew that she had a lot of talented children in her classes but never in all her years did she see anyone play like that. It was natural for him and it was like he poured a part of himself into the music. She smiled down at him before motioning for him to start his guitar lessons again.

* * *

When he got home from school that day he found out quickly that his uncle had a bad day. He had been demoted at work and took it out on Harry. He beat Harry with a belt on his back. After the beating, Harry crawled into his cupboard and cried himself to sleep and prayed that he would get out of this hell soon.


	3. Things Must Get Worse

**A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or "When I Look at You" by Miley Cyrus.**

**Chapter Three: Things Must Get Worse Before They Get Better **

It had been a year since the sexual abuse incident and Harry felt num. He was now nine years old and the only time he would show any type of emotion was when he was playing his music. He was quickly picking up on playing the guitar and he still held a love for playing the piano. He wrote songs in his journal whenever he was feeling upset or if something happened that he needed to get his feelings out about.

He felt dirty and gross and no one ever suspected a thing. Aunt Petunia did not notice nor did anyone from school.

Right now, Harry sat in the music room with Mrs. Heart while they ate sandwiches and discussed music. He listened to her describe different types of guitars that he could learn to play.

After they talked, he played a smooth version of Beethoven's Fur Elise which left Mrs. Heart with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Harry was now ten years old. He did not look older than seven because of his small size.

He opened the door and found the living room empty. He reluctantly walked up the stairs to find his uncle in the master bedroom, already naked.

The television was on once again but this time it showed two men. One of the men was on top the other and they were grinding their members together while moaning and calling out each other's names and things like 'harder' and 'faster.'

He turned his attention to his uncle who was motioning him to sit on the bed with him. His uncle was extremely turned on by the little boy in front of him. He had wide innocent eyes and soft creamy skin. He wanted him.

Once Harry sat down on the bed his uncle picked him up and placed him on the center of the bed. He then pressed his lips against the younger boys in a bruising kiss. His meaty tongue forced its way into the boy's mouth and he moaned as his tongue came in contact with the smaller boy's. The young boy was unresponsive as he just laid there on the bed and cried while his uncle did what he wanted with his body.

His uncle did not care that the boy did not respond. He advanced on the boy.

He slid his hand under the boy's shirt and rubbed up against the soft skin. He then lifted the shirt off the boy's head and removed the boy's pants and underwear. Harry had his eyes shut and was praying that the torture would end soon.

His uncle then pulled the boy's legs apart and stuck a finger in the virgin hole. Harry whimpered as he felt something enter his body. His uncle was grunting and rubbing his own member as he slid yet another finger in the virgin hole and began to scissor the two fingers. Harry yelled and cried out and his uncle grabbed his hands and held them over his head. His uncle then removed the fingers and before Harry knew what happened, his uncle stuck his swollen cock into the younger boy. Harry cried as the pain washed over him and he began thrashing around. His uncle grew impatient and grabbed the young boy's hips while thrusting into him hard. It did not take long for him to come and then he took his time playing with the younger boy's privates before growing bored and ordering the boy out of the room.

Harry did not talk to very many people that year. One of the people he talked to was Mrs. Heart. Right now she was explaining to him a contest where he could win a scholarship to an arts school known at Hogwarts. It taught music, dance, and visual arts. She wanted him to enter and it was two months away.

During those two months, Harry practiced his original work for the contest. He was going to play the guitar while singing one of his songs, "When I Look at You." It was a ballad about his love for music and the help that Mrs. Heart was giving him.

* * *

Finally, the two months were over and the contest was about to begin. People from all over the city were coming to watch the young talent and to enter. Harry was standing nervously beside Mrs. Heart. His heart was beating in his chest as he held onto his guitar and got his number. He was number 57. There were going to be 60 people trying out today in all different arts.

When an hour had passed of waiting and listening to the music of the performers, his number was called onto the stage.

He walked onto the stage and sat on the stool that they provided. He placed the guitar on his lap and let the music guide him though the song. He began to play and sing his song.

_Everybody needs inspiration _

_Everybody needs a song _

_A beautiful melody when the nights are long _

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy-_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart _

_When there no light's the break of the dark_

_That's when I (uh I) I'm looking at you. _

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home anymore _

_That's when I (uh I) I'm looking at you. _

_When I look at you _

_I see forgiveness _

_I see the truth _

_You love me for who I am _

_Like the stars hold the moon _

_Right there where they belong _

_And I know I'm not alone _

_Yeah when my world is falling apart _

_When there no light's the break of the dark _

_That's when I (uh I) I'm looking at you _

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore _

_That's when I (uh I) I'm looking at you _

_I'm looking at you. _

_You appear just like a dream to me. _

_Just like cauliscope colors that _

_Look over me _

_All I need _

_Every breathe that I breathe _

_Don't you know? _

_Your beautiful ohhhhh _

_Yeah Yeah _

_When the waves are flooding the shore _

_And I can't find my way home anymore _

_That's when I (uh I) I look at you. _

_I look at you _

_Yeah Yeah (ohhhhh) _

_You appear just like a dream to me. _

Harry finished his piece and stood up. He heard the loud cheers as he exited the stage.


	4. The Worst is Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter Four: The Worst is Over**

When Harry got back from the audition, he was extremely happy. Correction, he was happy until he got home and his uncle grabbed him the moment that he walked into the house, not even bothering to close the door all the way.

He grabbed Harry and dragged him into the bedroom. Harry looked over and saw that the television was on again. There were two boys showcased in this porn. His uncle made him sit down and watch it with him. The larger boy stripped the smaller one of all his clothes and led him to the bed where he proceeded to touch him on his dick. He ran his hand up and down the shaft while the smaller boy moaned and withered beneath him. Then, the larger boy straddled over the smaller and prepared the man's entrance. Then he placed his cock into the boy's hole which caused much moaning and grinding. It lasted for twenty minutes. When the movie ended, his uncle leaned over him and said in a husky tone.

"I want to reenact that."

Harry looked at his uncle who was already starting to remove his clothing. Harry trembled as his uncle picked him up and shoved him down on the bed, his body straddling the young boy.

Harry tried to run away but his uncle forced him back on the bed. He then stripped himself of his own clothes and ran his hands all over the younger boy's body. Harry cried as his uncle roughly grabbed his penis. He cried even harder when his uncle placed his dick into him without any warning and plunged in all the way forcing Harry to cry and scream.

It was then that Harry passed out from the pain.

It was then that his uncle continued to fuck his unconscious body.

It was then that the admissions officer for Hogwarts, the arts academy, walked into the room. She had entered when she saw that the door was already partially opened.

It was then that Harry Potter was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Harry woke up in an unknown place. He blinked a few times when he saw that the room was all white.

A woman was in the room with him and he turned his eyes to stare at her. When she noticed him looking at her with his huge emerald eyes, she smiled encouragingly and began to talk to him.

"Hello." The women said, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the head of the Admissions Department at Hogwarts."

"Hello" Harry said in a quiet, weak voice.

Minerva smiled at his sadly before continuing. "I was the one that rescued you from your uncle. You will never have to go back to that blasted family again. Who do they think that are treating an adorable, innocent child like that! It's repulsive!" she ended her speech fuming but when she saw the scared child on the hospital bed she calmed herself.

"I hope you don't mind but I filed for adoption of you. I hope that since you are going to Hogwarts that you could stay with me." She said while smiling at him.

Harry's eyes widened impossibly wider and he let a smile slip through his lips.

Minerva laughed quietly and said "you should be getting more rest dear. I'll leave to talk to the doctor so that you can go back to sleep."

She went to his bed to kiss him on the forehead but he jerked away and started to tremble.

"I'm not going to hurt you dear." She said.

He peered up at her with tear-filled, expressive eyes. "Okay." He said quietly. He lay perfectly still and let her brush back his hair and give him a motherly kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Harry tried to go back to sleep but all he could think about was how nice the lady had been and how the lady did not hurt him. Better yet, the lady wanted to adopt him.

* * *

It was the next day and Minerva, as he was instructed to call her, was leading him to a huge castle-like building.

"This is Hogwarts" she said. "The principle is Mr. Dumbledore. He is planning on meeting us later today to get your schedule planned and everything ready for when school starts in four months. There are many different types of teachers here that I'm sure are going to love you. You play the guitar, correct?" she said.

"Yes Minerva. I am also a vocalist and a pianist." He said quietly.

"That is surely very impressive, I must tell you. Well, you will need to meet Mrs. Sprout, the vocalist teacher. There is also Mr. Snape, the piano teacher. You might want to be as polite as possible around him; he doesn't really like the younger children too much. And I am the guitar teacher. There are plenty of other teachers for music, dance, and art but I'll talk to you about them later."

Harry nodded and walked alongside her.

She showed him around the building and finally showed him where they were going to be living.

When you first walked in there was a living room with cream colored walls. It had two sofas and a loveseat which were in burgundy leather. There was a television the corner but the main piece of entertainment was the piano. Harry walked to the piano as if in a trance and let his hands glide over to the top.

Minerva watched him fondly and told him to play something.

Harry looked up at her and nodded before sitting down on the bench. He was going to play Caprice Bohémien.

He let the piano guide him though the music. He knew that the piece was meant to be played with other instruments, and maybe later he would get people to play with him, but he loved the way the piano sounded by itself when he played this song.

When he finished, he looked up to see Minerva with tears in her eyes. She wiped them off before showing him to his new room.

This room had royal blue walls with silver trimming. His bed was a stripped pattern alternating between emerald green and royal blue with a small silver stripe between each color.

The room had all the other necessities including a desk, chairs, dresser, and bedside table. The part that he liked the most was the window seat the overlooked the lake.

She explained to him that his room was for during the summer when no one else but the teachers was around. During the school year, he would have to share an area with five other boys.

Harry thanked her and did something that he had never done before, he hugged her.

She smiled down at the little boy and pat him on his silky hair.


	5. Alive Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry Potter. I also do not own "Alive Again" by Matt Maher. **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the story. I appreciate all of your reviews so I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Having your reviews makes me smile and want to write faster so thank you thank you thank you. :) **

**Chapter Five: Alive Again**

The next day, Harry and Minerva walked up to the Principal's, Mr. Dumbledore's, office. Harry walked in hesitantly behind Minerva and sat down on the overstuffed chair beside her.

"Lemon drop" Mr. Dumbledore offered cheerfully to the two occupants in the room.

Minerva shook her heat politely while Harry reached a small hand into the bowl and slowly put the candy into his mouth.

"On to business," Minerva said, "We are here to discuss Harry's education."

"Of course, I would normally advice choosing one of your talents to pursue but due to your special circumstances of staying year round at the school, you can choose to pursue all of your talents if you take your academic studies during the summer."

Harry's eyes went wide at this and he eagerly bobbed his head up and down. He loved all the music that he played and didn't feel like giving any of it up.

Dumbledore beamed down at the cute little boy and they spent the rest of the meeting discussing his schedule and curriculum.

* * *

During the next week Harry was getting accustomed to his schedule. He was going to learn his academic subjects for the coming year during the day and he could spend the afternoon doing whatever he pleased which usually was playing music. Dinner was always served at six thirty and afterward he spent time talking to the teachers. He was still extremely introverted but he allowed some conversation. The only times he would freak out were when the teachers tried to touch him, whether it be to usher him through the door or to pat him on the shoulder. He did not respond well to any of these innocent gestures.

It was at the end of the week that Minerva walked in on him playing the guitar and singing after his math class. He was seated on a stool on stage with the guitar on his lap while singing a song that she assumed was self-composed for she had never heard it. She realized that he did not know she was there so she sat down and continued to listen to the music pouring off the stage.

_I woke up in darkness_

_surrounded by silence_

_oh where, where have I gone?_

_I woke to reality_

_losing its grip on me_

_oh where, where have I gone?_

_Cause I can see the light_

_before I see the sunrise_

_You called and you shouted_

_broke through my deafness_

_now I'm breathing in_

_and breathing out_

_I'm alive again!_

_You shattered my darkness_

_washed away my blindness_

_now I'm breathing in_

_and breathing out_

_I'm alive again!_

_They never loved you_

_you waited for me,_

_I searched for you…_

_what took me so long?_

_I was looking outside_

_as a love would ever want to hide_

_I'm finding I was wrong_

_Cause I can feel the wind_

_before it hits my skin_

_You called and you shouted_

_broke through my deafness_

_now I'm breathing in_

_and breathing out_

_I'm alive again!_

_You shattered my darkness_

_washed away my blindness_

_now I'm breathing in_

_and breathing out_

_I'm alive again!_

He finished his song and took a couple of deep breaths. Minerva quietly left the room without Harry noticing for she wanted to wait for him to feel more comfortable with her before willingly sharing his music with her.

Once she left, she let his music come back to her and she was honestly more impressed with him than any other student that had walked the halls of Hogwarts. She smiled to herself while walking as she remembered the angelic voice that came from the sweet boy.


	6. Learning to Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own "Learning to Breathe" by Switchfoot. **

**Chapter Six: Learning to Breathe**

Harry spent the next couple of weeks in the same fashion as the first. The only difference of this particular day was that Harry invited Minerva to sit in while he played his music.

While Minerva was walking to the music room that Harry said he would be in, she remembered when Harry asked her to watch that morning. He came up to her while she was eating breakfast and waited patiently for her to turn sideways where he was standing. He looked at her with his huge, emerald eyes and asked in a quiet, musical voice if she would perhaps want to hear him play that afternoon. He said it in such a quiet voice that she had a hard time making out what he was saying but when she did, she smiled wide at him and accepted. His smile in response was huge and shone with happiness. He walked away after that to his class.

She entered the room and found Harry sitting on stool with his guitar. He looked up when he saw her enter and smiled hesitantly at her. She smiled and sat down in the chair in the front of the classroom.

He placed his fingers on the strings and let the music fill the room before singing. His voice was as angelic as she remembered and she let herself get lost in his beautiful voice.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way, this is the way, that I'm…_

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt that bad_

_I'm learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_These abundant skies, yah…_

_This abundant skies, yah, yah…._

_So this is the way I say I need you_

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way…_

_Learning to breathe_

_Learning to breathe _

_Learning to breathe _

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies _

_Yah, yah, yah _

_Hello good morning how you do? _

He ended his song and looked hesitantly at her. He noticed that she was crying and he made his way to stand in front of her. He raised his shaking hand and cleared the tears from her eyes. When his soft hand came to her face, she looked him in the eye and said "I am glad I adopted you, my son."

He smiled up at her and said "I'm glad too."

She opened up her arms for a hug and he awkwardly walking into them and allowed her to embrace him without flinching at all.

He knew that he needed to tell her how much she meant to him and the only way he could think to do so was in a song so he composed that song over the past week and a half and played it for her.

After that, they became closer and Minerva listed to him play every day from then on. They became a new kind of family consisting only of Minerva and Harry forged from the love of music and the need for comfort.

* * *

"Minerva! Minerva!" Harry's happy trill entered the room.

Minerva looked up from her sheet music in time to see a happy Harry bouncing into the room holding up his new schedule for the school year.

The school was set to begin next Monday and Harry could hardly hold in his excitement.

"What is it dear?" Minerva asked.

"I just got my schedule! Can you believe? I get to double major! And get a minor in song writing!" Harry said.

"That's wonderful! Let me have a look at your schedule." Minerva asked.

Harry handed over his schedule while he was previous hugging to his chest. Minerva looked it over and found it to be reasonable if not slightly challenging. With his academic subjects out of the way, he could fit in all three music subjects into his schedule. Every day he began with piano and then went to song writing followed by guitar. His piano and guitar classes were twice as long as his song writing since they were what he was majoring in.

Harry and Minerva then walked out of the room and into the piano room where Harry practiced and Minerva listened to the sweet music that bounced off the walls.


	7. Here Comes the Sun

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles. **

**Chapter Seven: Here Comes the Sun**

This was Harry's first day of school and he was moving into the dorms that he would he staying in for the school years ahead. He opened the door and found that he was the first one inside. The main room was a sort of living room that they could all share with a television and two couches. It had a mini fridge and microwave in the corner. Then on either side of the room there were doors. There were four doors in all so there would be seven people living there; Minerva had requested that Harry get a private room due to his past with which he was still dealing . He sat down on the couch and waited for someone to come in.

The first person to walk in after Harry was a boy with bright red hair. He was pretty tall for his age and looked to be athletic. He introduced himself as Ron. He came from a large family and was the youngest male. He had a younger sister who was going to be joining him at Hogwarts in a year. The rest of his family did not attend Hogwarts but the neighboring school which was for academics alone. He was majoring in guitar.

The other roommates came in soon enough. There were five other guys named Seamus, Dean, Neville, Collin, and Dennis.

Seamus was extremely energetic and overall a happy-go-lucky type of guy. He came into the room with a great big smile and gave all of them brotherly hugs. He came from California where he was the only child in the family. His family owned a reality company so he traveled alot over the years. He told them that he was going to be majoring in the trumpet.

Dean was a pretty cool guy in Harry's opinion. He played lots of sports as well as music. He was going to be majoring in violin and minoring in songwriting.

Neville was the shy one in the group, besides Harry. He did not talk much and he had somewhat of a stutter when he did. He told them he was majoring in painting and drawing. He was the only artist in the group. His parents had died in a fire when he was one year old and he lived with his grandmother who did not believe that being an artist was a proper way of life. He still went to Hogwarts though because he had the support of many family friends.

Collin and Dennis were twins. They were the second smallest in the group. The smallest of course was Harry who was only 5'2'' while they were 5'4''. They were the only siblings in their family but they were inseparable. They were majoring in dance, specifically ballet.

Once everyone got to know each other they decided on the rooms and got decorating.

* * *

Harry was thrilled after his first day of classes. He knew all the teachers already since they had been the one to teach him the academic studies during the summer. That day they went over everything that they were going to be learning that year. He couldn't wait to play his music so he went to his room and took on his guitar, a present from Minerva for when school started.

He sat down on his bed and placed the guitar unto his lap. He strummed the strings and began to see along to one of his self-composed songs.

_Here comes the sun, _

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Little darling_

_It's been a long, cold, lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Little darling_

_The smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling_

_I see the ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, _

_Here comes the sun and I say,_

_It's alright_

_Here comes the sun, _

_Here comes the sun, _

_It's alright _

_It's alright _

Harry finished his song with a content smile on his face. He looked up and was surprised to see Ron standing there in the doorway.

"You wrote that?" He asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied rather sheepishly with his head turned down in a futile attempt to hide his growing blush.

Ron walked across the room and sat on his bed with him. "It was really good. I could never write something like that, it's no wonder you're here." He said with a smile.

Harry looked up through his long lashes and said "really?"

"Really" Ron said.

It was from that moment on that Harry and Ron became close friends. They practiced guitar together and went to meals together. Ron thought of Harry as a sort of younger brother that he never had. He felt like he needed to look after and protect Harry like his brothers did for him growing up. Harry thought that Ron could be his first friend.

* * *

They were finishing their first quarter of school and Harry was walking alone down one of the hallways on his way to songwriting when someone grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar.

Harry jerked away but the boy grabbed hold of him again.

"I heard that some people say that you are better at piano than me." The boy said.

Harry quickly shook his head no, trying to get the older boy away from him.

"Let's hope not because I am the best in this school and there is no one that can take my place." The boy said before pushing Harry away, causing him to fall on the ground with a thud. He lay there and watched as the boy disappeared down the hallway.


	8. End of the Year Preformances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, any of the Harry Potter characters, the songs "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin or "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban.

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to include more narrative. I still move putting songs in the story but I will try to make the posts longer so that there can still be a sufficent amont of plot. Please review for comments, songs you'd like to see, or anything, I love to hear the feedback.

**Chapter Eight: End of the Year Preformances**

"Hey Harry, pass the popcorn." Seamus called to the raven haired boy. The roommates decided to watch a movie that night because it was getting close to finals and they wanted to relax before all the chaos began.

"Sure" Harry said while passing the bowl of popcorn to his roommate.

They were all seated around on the couches while watching one of their favorite movies: Raise Your Voice. Even though they knew that they were guys and guys probably should not be watching movies starring Hilary Duff, they all fell in love with the movie because it centered on music.

Ron, who was the tallest of the group, took up a complete couch, much to the complaining of the other roommates. Harry was sitting with his head propped up against his couch. Harry and Ron were the closest of all the roommates: they were like brothers. Collin and Denis brought their beanbags from their room and situated them in the living room to lie down on. Neville and Dean took up the second couch which left Seamus to sit on the floor, much like Harry, leaning his up against their couch.

Once everyone was situated, they sat down to watch their favorite movie, occasionally making comments like "Harry was do that" or "Isn't that what you did the second day, Seamus?"

Before the movie ended, Harry had fallen asleep and Ron carried him back to his room and tucked him in.

* * *

They were extremely grateful that they decided to relax that night because the next couple of weeks were terrible. Ron was working extremely hard on his guitar piece which was going to be accompanied by Harry. They worked on the piece all during the year and were perfecting it with the help of Mrs. McGonagall, who was the guitar teacher and Harry's adopted parent.

Seamus and Dean were out practicing again. The school had separate practicing rooms that were soundproof and the students were allowed to use them as long as they signed in. Harry had done this plenty of times because he had to perform twice in the finals, one for each of his majors.

Harry was out walking the halls to get to the practice room. He had to do some major practicing for his piano piece because he had been focusing on the guitar duet with Ron. He found, yet again, facing the bully that had been terrorizing him all year. The teen, Tomas Riddle, was a fifth year piano player that was considered to be the best in the school until Harry came along. Because of his talent, Tomas Riddle always made a point to terrorize young Harry.

"If it isn't the little prodigy himself" Riddle sneered at Harry while gripping him around the throat.

Harry shook his head back and forth whether it was in denial, he remained extremely modest, or fear. It was probably more of the later because his eyes shown with terror and agony. The grip on the hand went tighter and it was chocking him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron yelled as he ran down the hall. He had been searching for Harry only to see him being manhandled by the fifth year.

Ron's yells alerted the teachers that something was wrong but before any of them could come to investigate, Riddle had disappeared down the hallway, leaving a trembling Harry to be comforted by Ron.

Ron, realizing that they needed to move to a more relaxing environment, scoped Harry up in his arms and walked pack to their rooms. He softly placed Harry on the couch in their make-shift common area and kneeled before him, looking him in the eyes when they were downcast.

"What happened back there?" Ron asked softly.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, not bothering to wipe the tears that were trailing down his cheeks, and answered, "Riddle…he's angry that… I'm good at piano" Harry took a break to sob and continued, "There are some people that think I'm better at piano than him and he… didn't like that."

"How long has this been going on?" Ron asked.

"Since the beginning of the year" Harry responded while breaking eye contact with Ron, knowing that he would be disappointed in him for not telling him.

Ron quickly embraced the young boy, ignoring the stiffening that occurred because of the contact. Harry had told him what his home life prior to coming to Hogwarts during second quarter when Ron was awoken by one of Harry's nightmares. Ron was working to fix his fears by letting Harry know that he would always be there for him and he would never, ever hurt him or let him be hurt.

Ron gently carted his fingers through the black hair and let Harry cry on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked after a while and all the tears were cried.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Ron through tear stained eyes.

They remained that way for a while until Harry led himself to his bedroom, but not before thanking Ron. This crying session that he had made him extremely tired and he just wanted to curl up under his comforter and go to sleep.

Ron, who remained in the common area, sat down on the couch that Harry was previously occupying and made a promise to himself to not let Tom Riddle harm Harry anymore.

* * *

Not too much happened in the weeks leading up the final concert, which was their final exam grade. There had been a lot of practicing but not much else for this was their first performance and they were a little anxious.

"Are all your instruments tuned?" Mrs. McGonagall asked the group of students waiting behind stage. This was the music finals and all the students had to perform their instruments. The arts and dance students as well as the rest of the community always came to watch his brilliant display of music that occurred every year.

They all nodded their heads yes when she asked. "Here is the order that everyone will be performing. We try to arrange the grade so not every first year will perform back-to-back. The same goes for the second, third, fourth and so on." She said.

She pinned the paper up on the board so that everyone could read it and get ready accordingly.

When Harry made his way up to the paper he discovered that his duet with Ron was the tenth performance and his solo on the piano was thirtieth.

He made his way over to Ron who had collected their pianos. They practiced a little before realizing that they were being called up.

They took a deep breath and Ron smiled encouraging at Harry before they entered the stage and sat down on the provided stools. They looked at each other before starting at the same time. They slowly began and after a couple of seconds, Harry began singing.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold _

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven. _

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed _

_With a word she can get what she came for. _

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven. _

Harry continued singing the song he wrote to accompany the guitar playing.

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure _

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. _

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, _

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. _

Ron picked up his guitar stokes and stood up with the intensity of the playing.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder, _

_Ooh, it makes me wonder. _

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, _

_And my spirit is crying for leaving. _

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, _

_And the voices of those who stand looking. _

Ron got another solo with the guitar as Harry hummed along with the music.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder, _

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder. _

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune _

_Then the piper will lead us to reason. _

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long _

_And the forests will echo with laughter. _

There is a long solo for Ron to play the guitar as Harry smiles at him encouragingly from the stool he is sitting on. Harry smiles in the moment and continues to sing alone to the music.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now, _

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen. _

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run _

_There's still time to change the road you're on. _

_And it makes me wonder. _

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know, _

_The piper's calling you to join him, _

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know _

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. _

There is a quiet spot before Ron starts up again strumming in a steady beat that gently increases into a solo that left some of the crowd on their feet. He stands up and had to lead back from the guitar to continue strumming, feeling the music playing along his fingertips.

Harry starts back singing again but this time in a higher tone.

_And as we wind on down the road _

_Our shadows taller than our soul. _

_There walks a lady we all know _

_Who shines white light and wants to show _

_How everything still turns to gold. _

_And if you listen very hard _

_The tune will come to you at last. _

_When all are one and one is all _

_To be a rock and not to roll. _

Ron stops playing as Harry sings the last line of the song in complete silence.

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven. _

Ron and Harry are both standing up by now and are grinning hugely as the audience claps and cheers and they see Neville waving at them in the front row of the auditorium. They smile at him and make their way backstage.

When they arrive backstage, they were congratulated by their classmates and hugged by an energetic Seamus who had preformed second on the list. Ron joined the others who had finished in going to the side of the stage where they were watching the performers while Harry joined those who were not finished yet. He waited and let over the keys in his head while he closed his eyes and ignored the world around him, especially Tom Riddle who was going to perform right before him.

Sooner than he thought possible, he was called onto stage where the piano was positioned directly in the middle of the stage. He sat down and turned on the microphone as he gingerly placed his hands on the starting keys. He began playing the keys. He tapped on the same key before going to the more complex arrangements.

He put his mouth close to the microphone and began singing, his angelic voice projecting across the large auditorium.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdens be_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

He took a chance to have a solo on the piano where he glided across the keys, playing a majestic piece.

He then returned to singing, this time with a stronger voice.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

He then sat up to sing alone. He took the microphone and belted the lines, sometimes having to lean his head back as he reached the higher notes.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

He returned the microphone to its position on the piano and sang in a soft voice while playing softly on the piano.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

He hit his last note and was washing over in waves of applause from the crowd. He got a standing ovation, the first of the night.

Harry cutely blushed and ducked his head before scurrying off the stage as the applause continued.


	9. Here I Am

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own "Here I am" by Carly Patterson.

**A/N: **Sorry that I have been slow on the updates but I have been super busy. I hope everyone continues to read the story and review! Thank you!

**Chapter Nine: Here I Am**

Many things changed since that performance three years ago. One of the changes was that Harry began to receive more recognition for his talent in singing, piano, and guitar. He played in all the music performances and even helped play the music for the dance performances in ballet. Because he was so heavily involved in the school, he got to meet many of the students. Many of the older students thought of him as an adopted brother and looked out for him but none more so than Ron. Ron was closer to Harry than anyone. They practiced guitar together, sat with each other at dinner and talked all the time.

Harry still looked small for his age which might have been the reason that everyone wanted to watch out for him. He was only two inches taller than he was as a first year student. Now, at the end of his third year, he is still only 5'4'' with his bright emerald eyes and messy and silky pitch black hair.

Harry wasn't the only one who changed. Neville was not coming back for the next year. His grandmother decided that she needed to remove him from the school. Neville knew from the beginning that she did not support him in his artistic goals but he never thought that she would him leave. But, alas, Neville was not able to return for his fourth year and must say goodbye to all the close friends that he made over the years.

* * *

"Harry! Wait up!" Ron called down the hallway as Harry was walking down to the stage room.

The raven haired boy stopped and patiently waited for his best friend to be by his side before they continued walking down the corridor.

"Can you believe that our third year is almost over?" Ron asked Harry while peering down at his small friend.

Harry shook his head and they continued to walk in peaceful silence, each one thinking about all the things that had changed over the years and all the things that were going to be different next year.

"So, we'll be getting a new roommate." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"I hope that he's nice." Harry said in a quiet voice, the way his voice naturally sounded.

"I hope so too. But, at least we're getting rid of Riddle this year, anyone is better than him" Ron said, his face suddenly darkening at the mere thought of the older boy. Tom was never caught for harassing Harry over the years and Ron could not let it go.

"I'll miss Neville." Harry said when it looked like Ron was about to explode with anger.

This statement extremely pacified him and he turned to look at his friend.

"I will too, but he'll visit as much as he can and we'll always be friends." Ron said to reassure the boy. He knew what was going through Harry's mind. Harry was always afraid that they were going to leave him, that one day they would realize what a freak that he is and would just up and leave. They always reassured him when he got that look on his face and they tried their best to make sure that he knew he was loved.

"If you're sure" Harry said as they just approached backstage where most of the music department already was.

"Hey Harry!" a few people called out as they saw the small raven-haired boy enter the room. He was ushered to the piano side of the room where the piano students were practicing. The list had been posted and the girl whom ushered him over, Hermione, told him that he was going fifth.

Each of the students knew that Harry did not like to be touched by now so they kept a safe distance from him. No one knew the full story aside from Harry's roommates but they each knew that the young boy liked to keep to himself. So, they let him have a chair to himself to sit down and close his eyes as he went over his piece in his mind.

Sooner than he imagined, he was called up to the stage to perform his piece.

The audience fell silent when they realized who was going to be performing: he was someone that was a highlight of the shows and some people came just to see him perform.

He sat down at his bench by the piano and closed his eyes before laying his hands gently over the starting keys. He gently let the song begin before singing his original song.

_Looking back_

_Where I'm from_

_Can't believe that I'm here_

_Gave my all_

_Paid the price_

_And I do it again_

_I've walked alone in my head_

_I've cried in my bed_

_But the morning lights_

_Oh so bright_

_Wake me again_

He opened his eyes when he got to the chorus and began to play more dramatically on the piano, letting the feeling of his hands gliding over the keys overtake him. This was his favorite part of music- when he got lost in it himself.

_It's about faith_

_It's about fate_

_It's about risking it all everyday_

_It's about holding when you wanna let go_

_It's just believing in all that you know_

_Here I am_

_Now standing on the edge_

_Everything I know coming together_

_All my life_

_I've seen it in my dreams_

_Waiting for the day_

_I'm just a second away_

_I'm taking time_

_Reaching down_

_To walk through my fear_

_Break it down_

_In my head_

_I can see it so clear_

_I work it out_

_In my heart_

_I see it appear_

_The world is so beautiful_

_From the view up here_

_It's about living_

_Not just getting by_

_It's about reaching when_

_There's nothing inside_

_It's about breathing_

_When it all is too much_

_It's about standing when you wanna give up_

_Here I am_

_Now standing on the edge_

_Everything I know coming together_

_All my life_

_I've seen it in my dreams_

_Waiting for the day_

_I'm just a second _

_Everything is disappearing_

_Standing up here alone_

_And I feel like_

_I'm standing forever_

_This is where I belong_

_Here I am now_

_Yeah_

_Here I am_

_Now standing on the edge_

_Everything I know coming together_

_All my life_

_I've seen it in my dreams_

_Waiting for the day_

_I'm just a second away_

_Here I am_

_Now standing on the edge_

_Everything I know coming together_

_All my life_

_I've seen it in my dreams_

_Waiting for the day_

_I'm just a second away_

_I'm just a second awa_y

_I'm just a second away _

Harry finished his song and piano piece and stood up to bow in front of the room filled with applauses before walking off the stage and listening to the other performances of the night.

* * *

"Can you pass me that shirt?" Neville asked Harry while they were packing up at the end of the year. Since Harry never went anyway else, he helped his roommates pack when they needed to leave. This time, Neville would be leaving for good and Harry was one of the saddest to see him go.

Harry passed Neville the polo shirt next to him in the dresser before closing the drawer and looking around at the empty room.

"That's the last of it." Neville said while zippering up his last suitcase.

He turned to Harry and took the boy's smaller hands in his, ignoring the stiffening that always occurred from such an action if it wasn't from Ron or McGonagall. He sat down on the empty bed and Harry sat down as well.

"I want to tell you something before I leave." Neville said in a serious voice.

Harry nodded his head, for his eyes were partially in tears and his throat was constricting on him.

"I know you Harry and I know that you think that this is the end of our friendship. That I am simply going to abandon you but I am not. Why would I leave a person like you? You are kind and sweet and gentle and anyone would be a fool to suggest otherwise. Do you hear me?" Neville said to Harry who now had tears streaming down his face.

Harry nodded his head and Neville continued.

"I will come back and visit as many times as I can but you still have all your friends here at school that aren't going to leave you." Neville continued.

Harry looked up at him with glistening green eyes.

"But I want you to welcome love as well. I have a feeling that someone is going to come into your life soon for you to love and I want to make sure that you accept him." Neville said.

Harry looked up at his questioningly. "How did you know that I was gay?" Harry asked in a raspy voice.

Neville smiled at him and responded "I've lived with you for three years and I know you by now. Don't worry though, being gay is not looked down upon in our society. Most of the people in the arts are open about homosexuality." Neville said.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly at his friend as he stood up and left the room, leaving Harry with an empty room and a lot to think about.

**A/N: **We finally get to see Draco in the next chapter so continue reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love reading all the feedback I get so a review is much appreciated! Thank you!


	10. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Ten: The First Encounter **

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. I am Minerva McGonagall, the Dean of Admissions to the school." McGonagall said to the platinum blonde that entered the building.

"Thank you." He responded with a polite nod of the head.

"I am going to be giving you the tour today and lastly showing you to your dorm room. Here at Hogwarts, most students sleep in a common dorm area including around six to ten students. It includes a common room and bedrooms where people sleep two to a room. Because you are coming here as a sixth year student, I had to place you in a room with people slightly younger than you. The sixth year dorms were all filled up but fortunately one of the fourth year students just left this year and you can take his spot." McGonagall said as they began walking down the hallways of the art academy.

In this area of the campus there are the visual art classrooms." McGonagall showed Draco into one of the classrooms. She led him inside a classroom where there was a class of twelve people painting all around the room. There was a quiet music heard in the background from outside but he turned his attention to the students.

There was a girl with blonde hair that flowed down her back that was painting a picture of an animal that he had never seen. It was pink and had green and blue ears. He shook his head and looked around.

There was an Italian boy with dark brown hair that was painting a bleeding heart. Draco made a mental note to stay away from him.

Before he had a chance to look around at the other students McGonagall led him out of the room.

"There are five more art buildings including those for sculpture, drawing, jewelry, sewing, and woodwork." She said while pointing accordingly to the different areas of the hall. She walked him out of the hall through a door. They walked along a path until they reached an outdoor studio.

"This is where some of the arts students go to paint and draw in peace. The music you hear is coming from the music hall upstairs."

She led them back down the path and into the building again. They walked up a flight of stairs onto the second floor.

"This floor is dedicated to music. The area to your left has classrooms for guitar, flute, clarinet, harp, and drums. The area to your right has classrooms for piano, songwriting, violin and trumpet. I am probably missing an instrument, mind you, because there are so many but you get the idea. I teach guitar." She said.

He nodded his head and looked around at the different classrooms. He did not play any instruments but he sure did like the sound they created bouncing from the walls and flowing through his ears.

"Directly in front of you there are studio practice areas for those practicing for the concerts or just for fun. I can show you into one of them if it isn't locked. If there are locked rooms it means that the artist does not want you to listen into their music but I'm sure there will be at least one unlocked." She said with a smile.

She led him directly down the hall and into a studio area. She smiled when she say it was Harry playing in the room. He had his eyes closed as he played a new piano composition that he wrote.

Draco was transfixed on the small boy in the room. He had silky and ruffled raven-colored hair that was begging to be pet. Behind the piano he looked so small and adorable. And yet, the small boy played the most amazing music that he had ever heard. It was complex yet simple and loud yet soft. He had no idea who the smaller male was but he desperately wanted to know. He wanted to have the smaller boy as his boyfriend but for the time being, not to scare the boy, he would attempt to be friends with him. He wasn't even sure if the small boy was gay or not.

Draco smiled to himself as they watched him play the piano before they both snuck out and continued the tour.

"Now, on the third floor there are the dancing studios. If I am not mistaken, you are a dancer?" she asked him.

"Yes Ma'am. Ballet" he said.

She nodded and led him up the stairs to the dancing studios.

"Ballet takes up this half of the dance area." She said gesturing to the right half of the hall. "There is a practice room and three classrooms. The other half of the area consists of hip-hop, tap, jazz, and contemporary."

They continued through the tour with McGonagall showing him the eating hall and the lounges.

"Now we are approaching your dorm area. At least a couple of your dorm mates should be in here seeing as there is no class." McGonagall said to the blonde.

She opened the door with the administrator's key and led him inside.

There were three guys in the room. The first, Ron was spread out on the couch with a bag of chips propped up on his stomach. He was watching some television show which he turned off when they got into the room.

The second guy in the room was Seamus who was having a discussion with the third guy in the room, Harry. They all three halted what they were doing when the teacher and the new person came into the room.

Draco looked around the room and his eyes fell on the beautiful raven-haired boy he saw in the practice room. Their eyes meet and it took all of Draco's willpower not to gasp out as he was met with the most amazing emerald eyes he had ever seen. They were more beautiful than any jewel he had ever seen in his life and shone with innocence and pure beauty.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy." She said gesturing to the blonde standing beside her who had his eyes transfixed on the emerald-eyes boy, not going unnoticed by McGonagall.

"Draco, these are three of your new roommates. The tall, red head," she said gesturing to Ron who had stood from the couch to shake hands with his new roommate, "is Ronald Weasley."

They both politely shook hands. "Please call me Ron." Ron said to Draco. Draco shook his hand and said a polite "Nice to meet you."

"The brunette in front of you is Seamus Finnegan." She said gesturing to Seamus. They shook hands.

Draco was excited to finally meet the boy with the silky black hair and bedazzling emerald eyes. The seconds seems to take forever before McGonagall said, "Lastly, this is my adopted son Harry Potter."

Harry, who was now standing beside Seamus, took a step forward and Draco could not help but think how small and adorable he was. He couldn't have been more than 5'4'' whereas Draco was six feet fall.

Draco stuck out his hand and Harry looked up at him shyly before placing his small hand delicately into Draco's hand.


	11. Classes, Chaos, and Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Eleven: Classes, Chaos, and Comfort **

Draco walked down the hall to his first ballet class. He wanted to be a little early in order to introduce himself to his teacher and to make a good impression. There were a few people in the hall as he passed but for the main part, the halls were empty.

He was dressed in his practice clothes which consisted of a tighter version of black sweatpants because he hated having to wear tights and a tight white t-shirt. He had a messenger bag on his shoulder and he walked with grace and pose.

Once he got into the classroom on the third floor he introduced himself to the teacher, Mrs. Harding. She had been teaching at Hogwarts for ten years and he was looking forward to working with her.

After a couple of minutes of talking to the ballet teacher, some of the students began to file in. The first person to walk in was a pig-faced, blonde-haired girl who was talking on her cell phone rather loudly. He was not meaning to overhear her conversation but when she was talking that loudly it was hard not to.

"I cannot believe him." she said into the phone. "I ask him if he would like to go out with me and do you know what he said?...he said he was gay and that he was interested in someone else… yeah! I know! As if someone wouldn't want to go out with me…you got that right. And do you know what else Blaise said?... he said that he would never date someone like me anyway even if he was straight… I have no idea what he was talking about…I'm gorgeous and he should know that…well I better go…bye." She hung up the phone and noticed the boy in the room and her eyes got big and then she sauntered over to him.

"Hello. My name is Pansy." She said, trying her best to sound sexy but Draco found it unappealing.

"Hello. My name is Draco. It's my first day here." He said only because he was trying to be polite while holding out his hand for her to shake.

She took it greedily and held on for much longer than necessary before dropping it. By then some of the class had come in and two other girls came up to him and he assumed they were friends of Pansy.

"Girls" Pansy said to the two girls that approached them, "this is Draco. Draco, there are my two best friends, Dauphine Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode." The two girls shook his hands and began talking while Draco stood awkwardly near them while not adding anything to the conversation. He tuned out their conversation until he got to a part that he wanted to listen to.

"I can't wait until Harry can practice with us again. Having the music in the background always helps me get my steps right." Dauphine said.

"I could do without him. He is too shy and I think he is only showing off by offering to play for us during practice." Pansy said.

Draco felt a pull at his heart and a need to defend the smaller boy but in truth he had no idea of Harry's intentions or truthfully, even what they were talking about. So, he kept his mouth closed and his teeth clenched while he was waiting for the class to start.

After twenty minutes the entire class was there. There were fifteen men and thirty women that were in their sixth year of schooling and taking ballet that period.

They began by stretching their muscles and doing simple exercises since it was their first day back from the summer though in truth they had to continue practicing during the summer anyway if they wanted to retain their skill.

Draco felt comfortable in the class though he could see that he was behind most of the people, not having been taught at this high of school for the beginning of his training.

The professor gave him a note saying that he would have to talk with her by the end of next week about stepping up his training in order to be in the same league as the rest of the class. He knew that it was coming and he knew that he was dedicated so he would do whatever it took to make it to the next step. He walked away from the class with a new sense of determination.

* * *

Harry was packing up his theory books on guitar. The class had ended about five minutes ago and there was no one else left in the classroom. He sometimes got lost in his reading during the class and was known to stay after five to ten minutes during this class, which thankfully was his last class of the day.

He was putting his book in his backpack when he heard someone open the door. He looked up to see an Italian-looking boy with dark brown hair walk into the classroom.

Harry continued to pack up the rest of his school supplies, not thinking that the boy was here for him until he felt like someone was standing behind him. He turned around and saw it was the Italian boy that just walked in.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

The Italian boy lifted Harry's hand and planted kisses all over it. Harry tried to pull him hand back but the boy held it firmly in his hand and continued to kiss his hands over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a panicked voice.

"You are truly beautiful, you know that, right?" the boy said, diverting the question.

"What are you doing?" Harry repeated.

The boy grabbed hold of Harry and placed him on the desk, spreading Harry's legs open so that he could step between them, leaving no distance between them.

Harry squeaked and tried to squirm away but the Italian boy was persistent.

"You know I haven't been with anyone in a long time and I saw you and I just knew I had to have you. Some girl tried to be with me but I told her that I only had one person on my mind" The Italian said.

Harry tried more adamantly to pry himself away from the stronger boy but he could not move more than an inch.

The Italian put his hands under Harry's shirt and moved his hands up and down along his stomach. Harry felt like he was going to be sick as images of his uncle doing wicked things to him came to his mind.

Harry froze and was lost in his mind with images of his uncle.

The Italian boy continued to molest Harry. He kissed all stomach and touched Harry in places that no one had touched him besides his abusive uncle.

Harry's brain could not work. All he could think of was _Why does this happen to me? Was there something that I did wrong for this to happen? Do I not deserve to be happy and loved for being myself?_

Finally, after to Harry an endless amount of time, the boy stopped molested him and he whispered in Harry's ear, "I will make you mine, my beautiful musician. I do not want you to be with anyone else."

He left Harry alone in the classroom to cry over the injustices in his life.

* * *

Later that night, Harry woke up from a horrible nightmare about his uncle and the Italian boy. They both were touching him and saying that he was good for nothing and deserved everything that happened in his life. All Harry really wanted was someone that loved him but it seemed that his uncle and the Italian boy were right; there was no one out there who would love him for himself.

He snuck into the common area around one, when he woke up from the nightmare. He sat on the window ledge, like he used to do when he was in immediate concentration. He took out a journal and wrote word to a song while he looked out the window and thought about all that had happened to him.

He did not notice when Draco came out of his room and saw him sitting on the window ledge.

_What happened to Harry to make him so upset? _Draco thought as he saw the weeping angel leaning up against the window with a pad of paper in his lap and tears glistening down his smooth cheeks.

Draco cautiously walked over to the beauty and said quietly, "Harry."

Said boy looked up and saw it was the new dorm member and quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Draco quietly and gently stilled his hands and moved one of his pale hands to softly wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. When he finished he cupped a side of Harry's cheek and asked in a soothing voice, "What's wrong?"

The raven looked up at the boy and the tears began to fall again, unmasked and pure agony leaking from the emerald eyes.

Draco almost broke down when he was the devastation and carefully lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to the sofa where he placed Harry carefully next to him.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you. I am here for you." Draco said there comforting words over and over again while Harry cried his heart out on Draco's shoulder.

Draco waited patiently for the waterworks to end while he himself allowed a few tears to fall down his face at the agony of the raven.

When Harry was finished crying, he looked up at the blonde haired boy that he only knew for one day. He didn't know why but he felt oddly comfortable with the blonde haired boy. He typically had a hard time trusting other people and only truly allowed Ron to comfort him but this new stranger was different. Harry felt like he could trust him to hold him and to comfort him.

He tried to pull himself away, not wanting to make himself a nuisance to the taller boy but Draco held him and told him that everything was okay.

Harry never did tell him what happened but Draco knew that he wanted to protect the dark haired angel from anything because he never wanted to see him upset like this.

Draco had never felt this way for anyone but he knew that he was meant to be with Harry.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch. Draco was laying down on the couch with Harry placed on top of him, his head resting on Draco's hard chest, moving up and down to the beat of Draco's breathing.


	12. The Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

**A/N**: I am sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up. I have been super busy and it is only going to get worst so don't get angry at me if I do not update again from a while. I hope that everyone continues reading because I already have an amazing plan of where the story is going to go. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Awakening**

Draco woke up to the most beautiful sight he ever lay eyes on. Harry was asleep curled up around him with his head nestled on top his chest. His hair was ever messy but lay across his head in such a way that it looked like a halo. His eyelashes were splashed out across his creamy white skin.

He looked beautiful. That was the conclusion that Draco came up after looking adoringly at the small boy curled up against him.

Draco did not know how long he spent looking affectionately at Harry but it seemed too soon when Seamus walked into the room in a ruffled pair of pajama pants.

Seamus was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands while yawning hugely when he noticed who was already in the room and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes got a little bigger before walking over to talk to Draco.

"What are you doing?" Seamus asked.

"I'm just waking up. Harry and I must have fallen asleep on the couch after we finished talking." Draco said while trying to sit up with Harry still over top of him. Harry, while sleeping, clung desperately to Draco as he tried to move around and made a soft keening noise to indicate that he was still asleep.

"Well you need to move Harry to his room. I don't know how he trusted you enough to fall asleep on you, but you need to move before Ron walks in here. He is super protective and probably won't listen to your explanation before throwing a punch at you." Seamus said while looking over to make sure that Ron's door was still closed.

Draco nodded, needing no further explanation. He knew that he would have to make Harry's friends trust him before he could start courting the raven-haired beauty.

He scoped Harry up gently bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. He placed him gently under the blankets and put the blankets overtop him. When Draco set him down he clung to the pillow, missing the warmth that came from Draco.

Draco sweep a few loose strains of Harry's black hair back and caressed his smooth cheek, loving the way Harry moved into the touch and how his hand felt while touching the smaller boy. Draco smiled sweetly at the sleeping boy before departing the room to go talk to Seamus about what happened this morning.

He walked into the common room area and went to the makeshift kitchen area where Seamus was fixing himself some toast. When Seamus noticed Draco back in the room, he handed a piece of toast to Draco before they made their way to the couch.

"Ron is very protective of Harry." Seamus said. "He would be very upset to see you with him like that this morning."

Draco felt his heart break as he thought that Ron was Harry's boyfriend so he asked in a softer, resigned voice, "So, their dating?"

Seamus laughed, not noticing that Draco was being dead serious. "Hell no, they are like brothers. Ron was the first one to find out about what happened to Harry and he was the one who helped Harry when Tom was here and was bullying him. He has just always been there to protect him and they have formed a sort of bond that way. Ron used to be the only one that Harry really allowed to touch him that's why I am surprised that Harry even allowed you to get that close to him."

Draco was at first relieved to know that he might still have a shot with Harry but then grew concerned when Seamus started mentioning 'what happened to Harry'. "What happened to Harry? He was crying last night and I only came out to comfort him." Draco asked.

"That's not my place to tell you; it's Harry's." Seamus said.

Just then Ron walked into the common room and stumbled into the kitchen area where he grabbed some cereal and shook it into a bowl before drowning it in milk and plopping himself down in the nearest chair.

"So, what's your story?" Ron asked Draco, not noticing how silent it had gotten when he walked into the room.

"I just came here from New York. My dad owns a law firm up there called Malfoy and Co. but I heard about this school and my parents allowed me to come to learn ballet." Draco responded.

"Well what do you do for fun? We normally watch movies or play board games in the common room on weekends but I know that some people go partying so we wouldn't be insulted if you wanted to go with them." Ron said but to Draco it sounded like more of a test of his character.

"No, that sounds great to me. I would love to stay here and get to know you guys better." Draco responded.

Just then, Harry walked into the room. His eyes locked with Draco's gray eyes and he felt himself blush before he quickly looked away and scurried into the room to sit down next to Ron.

"Good morning Harry." Ron said as the smaller boy sat next to her.

"Good morning." Harry replied quietly.

"You're not going to get anything to eat?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and Ron frowned disapprovingly at him which only made Harry regain the pink cheeks that he had just previously lost.

"I really don't need to eat. I'm not hungry yet." Harry said in defense.

Ron shook his head lightly and said "Whatever but you need to eat more, you're way too skinny."

Harry blushed more and his eyes flickered to Draco's before quickly looking away.

"Well what do you want to do today? It is Friday after all!" Seamus said to make the room a little less awkward.

Ron was the first to respond. "I was going to go practice some guitar with some guys in the practice rooms then have some lunch with Hermione."

"You're having lunch with Hermione?" Seamus asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I asked her the other day if she would. I hope it will be kinda like a date but she might just think of it as a friendly thing." Ron said with a dejected sigh. "But, what are you doing, Seamus?"

"I was hoping to go shopping. There is this girl that I like so I want to update my wardrobe." He responded, not in the least bit embarrassed.

"And how about you, Harry? Are you doing anything today?" Ron asked the smaller boy next to him.

"I was thinking of hanging out around the grounds for a little bit. Maybe eat outside 'cause it looks so nice outside." Harry responded.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded at the blonde for he was unable to talk to the man who had comforted him the night before.

* * *

"Why did you want to come with me?" Harry asked once he and Draco had found a comfortable spot to lay out a blanket and have a picnic.

"I just wanted to get to know you better?" Draco responded with a small smile.

"Why?" Harry asked dumbly and in Draco's opinion, very cutely.

"You just seem like a person that I would want to get to know better and be friends with." Draco responded. He knew he could not say that he wanted to be his boyfriend for he thought that saying this would scare off the dark-haired angel. He hoped to take things nice and slow in hopes that if he did so, he would not mess up anything.

"Oh. Well, what do you want to know?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say. He also wondered why he felt slightly disappointed when Draco said he wanted to be friends, not something more, but he shook that off.

"What's your favorite color?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed at the absurd and extremely cliché question but responded to it anyway, "I love grey, I always have." Harry said while looking in the gray eyes of this companion.

"Grey? Why grey? It seems a little drab to me?" Draco asked.

"It's not. It's the perfect mixture of dark and light. It is neither too white nor too black, it's neutral. I like it. What's your favorite color?" Harry responded, feeling the need to defend his choice in color.

"I love silver and green. I used to have my room painted in those colors before I moved here." He responded. "Okay, next question: What are your best memory and your worst memory?"

Harry thought about it for a minute before smiling and responding, "My best memory was when I was eleven and I won the music competition to go to this school on scholarship. My life seemed to change after." Harry's smile all of a sudden disappeared when he began thinking about all the bad memories in his life. He did not notice but a tear slide from his eyes as he thought.

Draco did, however, notice and regretted instantly asking what his worst memory was.

"Sh, it's okay." Draco said crawling closer to the boy in front of him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Harry looked up at him and nodded mutely. There was a silence that descended upon the pair as the silently ate their picnic lunch.

"I'm sorry." Harry said after he had a while to calm himself down and return to his normal attitude.

"What?" Draco asked in confusion. What did Harry have to be sorry about?

"I said I'm sorry." Harry repeated.

"Why are you saying that?" Draco asked, trying to understand the boy in front of him.

"I didn't mean to ruin our picnic lunch; I just don't think I'm ready to talk about some things with you. I mean, it took me half a year to tell Ron and over a year to tell the others." Harry said.

"There is no need to apologize, Harry. I should have known that you weren't ready to talk to me about that. Why don't you ask me some questions instead?" Draco offered.

Harry nodded with a slight smile. "Why did you start doing ballet?"

Draco smiled at Harry before launching into a story about going with his mom to a ballet and loving the way that the dancers moved. He remembered being envious of them and hoping to be able to dance just like them. He was about five and he asked his mom to enter him in ballet classes which she complied to and the rest was history.

The rest of the meal went by without a hitch. They asked each other questions and learned everything they could about each other in the two hours that they had lunch and the rest of the day where they just walked around and talked.

* * *

"Goodnight Harry." Draco said to the black-haired angel as they departed to their separate rooms to get ready for bed which were coincidentally right next to each other.

Draco lay down on his bed and thought about his Harry and the day that they had spent today. He had to think that today was one of the best days of his life.

He lay there and all of a sudden heard music coming from Harry's room next door. He stayed extremely still and placed his ear up to the wall which separated his room from Harry's in order to hear the unearthly beautiful quality of the music.

* * *

Harry was extremely happy as he walked into his room after saying goodnight to Draco. He had spent the whole say with him just talking and he thought it was one of the best days of his life.

He sat down on his bed and took out his guitar and began singing a song which he was making up on the spot. He also just liked to play music whenever he was at the height of any of his emotions.

Harry looked out in the starry night and placed his guitar on the floor before succumbing to slumber. Draco wiped the moisture that gathered in the eyes from the song and lay underneath his blanket, thinking about Harry-his music, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his everything.


	13. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

**A/N**: Sorry it always takes me so long to write the story. I hope you guys like the next installment though and I want to thank you to all the people who continue reading. The reviews are much appreciated and so are all the Story Alerts and Story Favorites. Thank you guys so much!

**Chapter Thirteen: Practice Makes Perfect **

The next week went by fast in Draco's opinion. He went to ballet class everyday and would meet up with Harry afterward to have dinner and discuss anything and everything that came to their minds.

"Do you think that Ron and Hermione will be a couple?" Harry asked one day while they were having dinner in the meal hall.

"I don't know to be honest. I don't see why two people can't be together if they like each other." Draco said while looking into the deep green eyes of his secret crush.

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked in the grey eyes of his companion. "I don't know if that is always true. What if Hermione doesn't like Ron, I mean as more than just friends? What happens then? Wouldn't they lose their friendship?" Harry asked.

"I don't know for sure because I have only been in one relationship before. We were friends growing up and we thought that we loved each other but it was more of a deep friendship. But I would think that if they were friends before they could learn to just be friends again." Draco responded to the smaller boy who was looking at him with his full attention.

"Well I hope that they become a couple. Ron really deserves it; he is a great friend." Harry said with a determined nod.

Draco laughed heartily and changed the subject to what happened during his ballet class. "Well I hate to have to ask you a favor so soon but my ballet teacher, Mrs. Harding, asked me to step up my practice and I was wondering if you would help me." Draco asked. He remembered the bratty girls talking about how Harry sometimes helped them practice and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible while also doing as the teacher asked.

"Yeah, no problem. We can work on it right now if you want." Harry said, grabbing the blonde boy's hand and pulling him away from his half-eaten sandwich and toward the hall.

Draco looked down at their still intertwined hands and smiled to himself as they continued holding hands as they walk down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor where the practice areas were located.

Draco thought that Harry's skin felt like satin. It was smooth and his hand felt perfect in his hand, like they were meant to be there. He was drawn out of his mussing when they reached the room and their hands were let go.

Harry smiled to his companion and made his way to behind the piano.

"I normally just play simple music that you guys dance to. I don't know why it helps but I think that music helps keep you in better beat or something. I'm not really sure; it's just what Mrs. Harding asked me to do." Harry explained then looked expectantly at Draco when he started to play a simple song that he made up as he went along.

Draco started to do simple spins and grew bolder and bolder as the music went on. He lost himself in the beautiful music that Harry made and ended up doing the moves he was meant to do in class.

It was an hour before Draco realized that he should probably stop.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long; it was probably tiring to have to play that whole time." Draco said as Harry got up from behind the bench.

"No, it was no problem at all. You help me all the time and it was my turn to return the favor." Harry said as he walked beside the blonde and then out of the door.

Draco closed the door and walked beside the small brunette. He smiled as Harry yawned and tried to hide it behind his small, delicate hands.

"You need to go to bed. Let's go back to the rooms." Draco said.

Over the next week, Harry helped Draco every day. They would spend every minute together of their day. People were starting to notice how close they were, especially McGonagall who was very protective of her little Harry.

People started talking but they did not notice; they were in their own little world with just the two of them.

"Hold on a second Harry." Draco called out as they were both let out of class and Draco ran down the stairs to the second floor music area in time to see the black head of hair in the crowd.

Harry stopped in the crowd and people parted around him.

"Hey Dray!" Harry called to his friend as he ran to catch up.

"Dray?" Draco said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, Dray. You don't mind, do you? I thought I would give you a nickname. Something that only I can call you. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked and looked up at Draco with big, emerald pleading eyes.

_How can I say no to those beautiful eyes?_ Draco thought to himself. "Of course not." He said. He sort of liked the idea of having something that only Harry called him.

Harry smiled brightly and they continued on their path down the stairs to their dorm rooms.

"I have a vocal practice today so I can't help you tonight. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's fine. I'm going to go up and practice by myself for now." Draco said.  
"I'm really sorry." Harry repeated.

Draco smiled despite himself and acted on instinct by hugging the boy next to him before they went their separate ways.

When Draco pulled away, he saw Harry confused face.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"There is no need to for you to be sorry and I hugged you because I wanted to, I hope that's okay with you." Draco said, hoping and praying to God that it was okay that he hugged the beautiful boy that he desperately wanted to have as a boyfriend.

"Yeah, that was fine. I just don't normally hug anyone." Harry said which caused him to have a light brush dust his cheeks. They shared a small and said goodbye before they both went their separate ways: Harry to his practice studio and Draco to his own.

McGonagall knocked on the door to the dance studio and waited for the boy inside to give the okay to come in.

"You can come in!" the boy called.

She walked into the room and saw the blonde boy for which Harry had been spending all of his time.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. What can I help you with?" Draco asked once he had approached her.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I came here to talk to you about my adopted son, Harry." She said.

Draco's eyes got a little wider and he waited for her to continue.

"I noticed you have been spending a lot of time with him." She said.

Draco nodded his head and replied "Yes Ma'am" in the gentleman-like manor that his mother raised him.

"I wanted to make sure that you have pure intentions. He is the sweetest boy and he doesn't need any more trauma in his life." She said.

Draco thought _What is the trama in his life that everyone keeps mentioning? I wish that Harry would open up to me more. _He finished his thoughts when he heard a question directed at him.

"What are your intentions?" she asked.

"Right now, I am fine with being just friends with him but I hope to be something more." Draco said without blushing, a feat to which he was very proud.

"Something more?" she inquired.

"I would like to be his boyfriend if he would let me." He clarified.

"And when do you plan to inform him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to gain his trust and get to know him better before I ask him to go out with me." He said.

"That is a good idea. I don't think that you should try to pursue anything further until you know what you are getting into. Harry is the sweetest, most fragile boy that I know but he has a lot in his past that you need to learn. He has to trust you and you better not betray that trust." She said with the end moving to a threatening tone.

"I would never betray Harry." He said in the most convincing, honest tone he could muster. He tried to convey to her that he was someone that she could trust with her boy.

She nodded her head and without another word, left the room.

Draco let out a breath that he did not know he was holding in and packed up his duffle before exiting the room.

Harry, meanwhile, was in his own studio with two girls from his vocal and song writing class.

"I think that we should add a different bridge to that next stanza. It sounds a little choppy. What do you think Harry?" one girl named Susan Bones asked.

"I agree with you. It needs to be done a little faster because right now the tempo is what is making it sound choppy." He said.

"Okay so we need to…" Susan continued talking but Harry's mind was on a blonde boy that just so happened to be thinking of him too.


	14. Not Alone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own "Not Alone" by Darren Criss.

**A/N**: This next chapter also has a song in it because I noticed that I stopped doing it. I know that some people do not like when I do this but I think it is really important to the story to have the music since it is about music as well as love. I hope you enjoy!

Oh and the song choice is made by a suggestion from bows so thank you so much. If anyone else has suggestions please leave them in a review and I will take your suggestions to heart.

And I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I decided that I am going to continue writing this fanfiction but I think that I am going to let someone else adopt my other story, Harry Potter and the Fifth Year Adventure because having two stories together was getting rather confusing and I couldn't update as much. I don't know what to say but I was so busy this summer. I was only home for two weeks and those two weeks were pack filled with summer homework. Then I went back to school in August and that includes five APs, one honors, and all my senior duties of common applications, SAT last minute studying, etcetera, etcetera. Anyway, I will probably be able to update more when I am accepted into my colleges but for the time being, this is a rare treat I wanted to give to you all and I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Fourteen: Not Alone **

"Hello my beautiful musician." Someone whispered in Harry's ear as he was turned around, packing up the remaining books from his class.

Harry jumped a little and stiffened at the familiar phrase used by his molester.

"I hope you haven't missed me too much." The familiar voice said.

Harry tried to make an escape, leaving many of his books scattered on the floor in his wake but he could only make it to the front of the classroom when the older boy grabbed him around the waist and picked him up, placing him on the teacher's table.

Harry trembled in his spot. He knew he was defenseless and he also knew that he deserved better and he deserved to be safe. Draco taught him that; Draco told him that he deserved the best and Draco always took care of him. _But where is Draco now? _Harry thought as the older boy raised a finger and slid it down Harry's cheek.

Harry began to cry silent tears as the boy continued his ministrations.

The boy began to take off Harry's shirt and Harry continued to cry and shake while memories of what his uncle did replayed in his head.

He remembered his first time being sexually abused.

_"Now I want you to be a good boy so that you don't get beaten. You don't want to get beaten do you?"His uncle asked him._

_Harry immediately shut his mouth and swallowed. He did not think that he was going to like what happened next._

_"I want you to take off your pants." His uncle told him._

He shivered and said "No uncle. Stop! Stop!"

The molester continued to take off various articles of Harry's clothing so that all he had left on was his pair of boxers. Harry was still lost in his memories, this time of when his uncle first raped him.

_Harry whimpered as he felt something enter his body. His uncle was grunting and rubbing his own member as he slid yet another finger in the virgin hole and began to scissor the two fingers. Harry yelled and cried out and his uncle grabbed his hands and held them over his head. His uncle then removed the fingers and before Harry knew what happened, his uncle stuck his swollen cock into the younger boy. Harry cried as the pain washed over him and he began thrashing around. His uncle grew impatient and grabbed the young boy's hips while thrusting into him hard. _

"Uncle! Please! I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this." Harry continued to whisper and whimper out various phrases similar to this until something he never thought would happen.

* * *

Draco had wondered where Harry was. He told him that he was going to meet up with him after his class but he had yet to show up.

Draco was beginning to get worried and decided to head up to the music rooms to walk with Harry from his class. With each passing day he was growing more and more in love with the beautiful, caring, amazing boy that was Harry Potter.

Draco smiled to himself as he thought about Harry but that smile immediately dropped as he starred at the scene before him- Harry was in nothing but his boxers trembling and whimpering as an older boy, that Draco recognized from when he went on tour in the art area, was touching him in private places.

He got himself out of his stupor when Harry cried out, a lone desperate cry for peace and an end to the torture. He immediately went into action yelling "Stop!" at the top of his lungs to stop the activity going on between the two and to inform anyone in the area that there was a problem.

Blaise, as Draco remembered he was called, leaped back at the unexpected intrusion giving Harry enough time to run and hide behind his savior.

Draco watched as Harry ran behind him and felt a second of happiness that Harry trusted him and that he got to be the one to save Harry from this horrible event. But, his happiness did not last long as he remembered what happened and he gave a menacing glare at Blaise before telling him off.

"How could you do such a thing, you twisted, evil, son-of-a-bitch? Do you know what you are doing is wrong? Of course you do! You are nothing but a pathetic loser who molests and sexually abused people like sweet, innocent Harry. You should be disgusted with yourself!" Draco yelled to the boy who was looking for a way out but could not find one since Draco and Harry were standing in the doorway.

"Now, I am not going to beat you up because I am a bigger person than you and would never harm anyone. But, I am going to inform Principle Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall so that they can expel you for your behavior. I recommend that you walk up to the principal's office now before I get any angrier and I might take back my statement about not hurting anyone!" Draco said but Blaise remained standing in shock at the protective, aggressive blonde and the small, trembling raven behind him. "Go!" Draco yelled. "I said Go!"

Blaise scurried out of the room and toward the principal's office. Once he left, Draco knelt down and turned his attention to the weeping angel behind him.

"Harry." Draco said in a gentle voice. Said boy looked into the gray eyes of his friend and flung his arms around him, unleashing all the tears he had left onto the willing shoulder.

"Harry." Draco said again. "I want you to know that you did nothing wrong to deserve this. Blaise was to blame for everything that you went through. I want you to remember how special you are and that you deserve the best, okay?" Draco said in a soothing voice to the distraught boy still in his arms.

The small raven-haired boy nodded his head and unclamped his arms from around Draco's neck after a couple of minutes. All his tears were gone and he was exhausted. He produced cute, in Draco's opinion, hiccups and yawned, indicating that the previous events had exhausted him and he needed to go to sleep.

Draco, realizing that Harry was still only wearing his boxers, looked around the room and picked up the stray articles of clothing to give to Harry who was blushing rather intensely for not realizing his exposed state.

Harry dressed quickly and looked up at Draco for what to do next, letting his trusted friend guide him as to what to do. Draco looked down at the tired, beautiful, sad angel that was Harry and realized that he couldn't make him tell his experience to the principal today and that he needed to go to bed and rest.

He offered his hand for Harry who took it without a second thought and led him down the hall to their dorm area. He walked Harry all the way to his bed where he moved back the comforter, allowed Harry to crawl in and then he pulled the comforter around him.

Harry fell asleep immediately and Draco left a note on his bedside table telling Harry that he was going to go see the principal and that he would be back as soon as possible to take care of him.

He smiled at the sleeping beauty one last time before going to see Dumbledore and tell him everything that happened in the past hour.

* * *

"Sir, I have some news for you concerning two of your students." Draco said after being admitted into the office already holding Principal Dumbledore, Mrs. McGonagall, and Blaise.

"You do, Mister Malfoy?" the principal said in all seriousness.

"I walked in on Blaise sexually molesting Harry Potter just an hour ago in one of the music classrooms. Harry was crying and pleading for it to stop so he was most certainly not willing but Blaise continued to molest him." Draco said in the calmest voice that he could considering the situation.

Both Principal Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall gasped at the news and Mrs. McGonagall excused herself from the room to go comfort her adopted son.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please tell us everything that you know of these events? Then, Mr. Zabini, would you explain your side of the story?" Principal Dumbledore asked of the two teens in his office.

Then, Draco began to tell the principal everything that he encountered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva was literally running down the halls to the dorm room of her beloved adopted son. She loved him dearly and could not believe that something of this nature would ever come down on Harry for he did not deserve it.

She reached the room and found him asleep. He pulled up a chair and simply watching him breathe in and out while curled up hugging his pillow. He reached a hand and removed a few loose strands of hair from his face. He leaned into the touch making Minerva smile to herself, thinking that just maybe, this incident wouldn't cause Harry to close in on himself again for he was becoming quite social with the older students who looked at him like a younger brother.

She hoped that nothing would happen to her adopted son again. She also realized that maybe the key to his happiness was in the loving care of Draco Malfoy. She did not think that Draco knew yet about all the hardships that Harry had been through in his short life but she knew that he would find out soon and she also knew that when he did find out, he would comfort and give Harry the love that he needed. He would finally learn that it was like to be loved by someone romantically and to love someone in that same manner.

Once the meeting was over, after three hours, Draco hurried down the hall to his and Harry's dorm area and walked into Harry's room. He found Mrs. McGonagall in the room as well and Harry was playing the guitar on the bed with his journal resting on his knee which he sang.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

Harry finished his song and looked up to see that Draco had entered the room and was standing up behind his adoptive mother looking at Harry in the most loving way.

"Dray" Harry said to acknowledge his friend who smiled back at him in reply.

Minerva, realizing that they needed time to talk, left the room after kissing the top of Harry's head and placing a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sat down in the seat that Minerva was previously in and Harry scooted to the edge of the bed and sat Indian style was staring into Draco's gray eyes.

"He's expelled" Draco said and waited for Harry's reaction.

Harry simply nodded his head.

"He was wrong to do all those things to you, you know that, right?" Draco continued.

Harry nodded his head, never breaking eye contact. He knew after all those times with Draco that he deserved the best and the best was what he was going to get.

But, he first needed to explain his life to his Draco. He needed Draco to understand why he always needed comforting and reassurance and to be it simply, why he needed love. Draco deserved that- to know what he was getting into.

"Draco." Harry said after a few minutes of simply looking into each other's eyes.

Draco blinked a few times as if he was lost in thought before and was finally waking from unearthly realities.

"Yes, Harry." Draco replied.

"I need to tell you something and you need to listen all the way through. I don't need you to interrupt because I do not think that I could get though what I have to say if you do." Harry said.

Draco, realizing how serious the situation was, scooted his chair so it was practically touching the bed and took Harry's smaller hands in his own. "I won't interrupt, Harry. I promise. Tell me anything." Draco said.

Harry took a few deep, calming breathes, shaking breathing the only thing filling the dorm room. "I need to tell you about why Minerva is my mom now. I need to tell you about my previous life." Harry said.

Draco nodded that he understood but he didn't make a sound, trying to keep up with his promise to get Harry to keep talking.

Harry looked down in his lap and then at his and Draco's intertwined fingers. He took a deep breath and began his story.

"My parents died when I was one. We were in a car accident. I managed to come out alive from the collision with just a lightning bolt scar but my parents died that night. I was sent to live with my only living relatives-my mom's sister, her son, and… her husband." Harry took a deep gulp and filled his lungs with more oxygen to collect his nerves. "Aunt Petunia was abusive. She always called me names and made me do all the chores in the house. My bedroom…" he took another deep breath. "My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders and bugs. My cousin, Dudley, was my age. He was a bully though. His parents thought that he was the greatest thing in the world, like all parents think of their kids, I think. But, he was cruel and wicked. He taunted me and laughed at me whenever his parents did anything to me." He closed his eyes with his head lowered and with a shaky breath which induced a squeezed hand, he continued his story. "Then there was Uncle Vernon. He… before I turned eight would hit me all the time. Strike me on the head, legs, stomach, anywhere really. Anywhere where people would not get that suspicious. Once I turned eight, he started to do things to me and force me to do things as well. Sexual things. He… he… he raped me when I was ten and continued to rape me until I was eleven and was rescued by Minerva." Tears were now streaming down both of their faces- Harry from remembering the pains in his life and Draco for hearing the sad story of a sweet boy.

Draco stood up from his chair, with his hands still encased around Harry's and sat on the bed next to Harry, pulling him into a tight embrace filled with love and compassion. He let Harry purge out his soul through diamond tears, not ready to abandon this angel for any obstacle in the world.


	15. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I also do not own "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**A/N:** I am extremely sorry that I have not updated in what feels like a year. I don't really have much of an excuse besides the fact that it is my senior year and I had an extremely busy, academic filled summer. So, between college applications, scholarship applications, SATs at the last minute, five AP classes, being manager of a sports team, and President of NHS, I did not have time to update. Phew, looking at all the things I had to do makes me kinda overwhelmed.

Anyway, the song that I chose for this chapter also has a video if you want to watch it. I chose this song a while ago to use in this story and I coinsidentally found a video that fits the part of the chapter really well so if you wanted to watch the video when you get to that part, the link is below. I put some spaces in, I don't really know why, but I've seen people do that on fanfiction for some reason; I think it is because of copyright or something. Well, anyway, the link is below and you can take out the spaces I put in there.

http: / www . Youtube . com / watch ?v=29gbEn-YMG4 & feature = related

I also wanted to thank everyone that continues to read my story. I don't know how regular the updates are going to be. I don't think I will ever have a break that large again from a chapter, maybe a month, but not as long as before. Thank you, your reviews helped me get over by writers block and begin writing again. So, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Your Guardian Angel **

The moment that Harry shared all his secrets with Draco was the moment that their friendship blossomed into the most loving friendships that had ever graced the halls of Hogwarts. They not only shared all their meals together, alongside Ron, they were practically never seen apart, except for classes. When they were seen together, they were always whispering to each other. Students even noticed how Harry and Draco always leaned toward each other, subconsciously wanting to be as close together as possible.

So, it was no surprise that Seamus found the pair, sitting together on stage discussing their next performance for their midterm.

"I think that's a great idea, Dray." Harry said to the aristocratic blond laying down on one side of his body, tilted toward Harry, with is elbow propping up his head.

"I'm glad you agree. I already have a dance worked out that I want to perform. Maybe you could watch it and see what inspiration comes to you for a song that you could perform accompanying it?" Draco responding while beginning to get up, gracefully picking up his feet and stepping up in one swoop.

"There you guys are!" Seamus yelled from the back of the stage, walking like he was on a mission to the stage where Harry and Draco were looking at him in confusion.

"What is it, Seamus?" Harry asked the joyful dormmate.

"I've been looking all over for you guys. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to find you with all the different possible locations and then to find you on the stage! Just my luck!" Seamus said.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked holding his hand out for Harry to take to help him stand up.

"Ron and I were wondering if you could listen to our performance and give us feedback so that we can make corrections on the layout before the show. So, will you?" Seamus asked, a pleading, puppy dog look in his eyes.

Draco looked down at Harry who at the same time looked up at Draco. They saw the look in the other's eyes which allowed them to say yes. Harry took Draco's offered hand, stood up, and the two followed Seamus out of the auditorium and toward the practice rooms. They would work on their performance together later, after talking to their friends.

"So, what were you doing on the stage together anyway?" Seamus asked as they walked the path to their dorm, noticing how the two were still holding hands.

"We were planning what we were going to do for our performance. Harry is going to play the piano and sing while I dance to the music." Draco responded while smiling.

Draco and Harry were led to a practice room where they sat down together and listened to the beautiful music their friends made, each deep in thought of not only the music surrounding them but of the friend sitting next to them.

* * *

"Minerva!" Harry called to his adoptive mother after he knocked and entered her living quarters.

She was seated in the living room area but quickly stood up and moved across the room to sweep Harry up into a motherly hug, finishing with a quick peck on the forehead which resulted in Harry beaming up at her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? You have not graced yourself with your presence in these rooms for quite some time, since summer if I remember correctly? Is there something troubling you, dear?" Minerva asked her not-so-young-anymore charge.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Harry said quietly but while keeping his eyes on hers, letting her see the depth of emotion hidden in the pool of emeralds.

"Ask away, honey. What are your questions revolving around?" Minerva asked.

"Love. Relationships. Friendships." Harry replied in a series of answers.

Minerva nodded her head for Harry to continue with the first question.

"Can friendships become relationships and return back to friendships?" Harry asked.

Minerva took a second to think about what Harry was asking him before answering. "To some, yes, to others, no. A relationship is similar to a deep friendship yet if you love a person that deeply and are in a relationship, sometimes there is no turning back because the emotional pain that occurs after breaking up is too much to bear in returning to simply friendship." She responded as clearly as she could to the question.

"So a relationship is just a friendship with love. I love my friends but I'm not in a relationship with them?" Harry asked, not quite getting the concept.

"Yes, you love your friends. But, loving a person in a relationship is different. There is a different feeling, like the person is your other half, someone whom you want to share everything with. This feeling, it's hard to describe but when you feel it, you just know." Minerva said.

"Have you been in a relationship like that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I am not that young, darling." She said in a kidding tone. "In my younger years, I had many wonderful relationships with suitors. Alas, my time has run out and my loves have long since abandoned me, leaving me to my work." She responded, a hint of remorse in her voice.

"So not everyone gets to be in a relationship? Who decides if a person doesn't get their other half?" Harry asked because if love and the feeling of love are so great, there must be a logical reason why everyone did not have somebody.

"No, not everyone gets their happily ever after. But, I have a feeling you will. After everything you went through, there is no doubt in my mind that you will end up with the most intelligent, interesting, loving, romantic man on the planet." Minerva said. Harry had told her when he figured it out himself, that he was gay. She had accepted it with a calm, loving smile and knowing eyes.

"What if I have that feeling now? That feeling you were describing about a person in a relationship? What should I do?" Harry asked.

"You should tell the person how you feel. If they are smart, then they would feel the same for you." Minerva said, already knowing who Harry was thinking about.

"That's it, just tell him? I don't know if I could do that." Harry said with apprehension clear in his shaking voice.

"That is the only thing that you can do, sweetheart." Minerva replied.

There was a companionable silence as Harry became lost in thought and Minerva looked at Harry, thinking it was about time that he realized what he actually felt about Draco.

* * *

"Should I begin, Harry?" Draco asked to the younger male sitting in the front row of the auditorium, waiting for Draco to begin dancing so that he could watch and take notes on how he wanted to the music to go in relation to the movement.

Harry nodded his head and watched as Draco preformed a beautiful piece. He took notes on the tempo the song should be in relation to the pace that Draco was moving.

He thought he wanted to write a song as if Draco was the one writing it. He wanted it to be like Draco was singing the song and dancing for him. He thought that the idea might sound selfish but he decided to do it anyway because no one would know.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the day that Draco had showed him his dance. Harry had gotten to work immediately on the music, shutting himself away to focus on what he wanted to write. He had gotten it down perfectly. He got the song down and the piano was great, he was just too nervous to show Draco, thinking that he would realize that the words meant for Harry.

But, after asking relentlessly if he could hear the lyrics, Draco finally gave up and said that he trusted Harry to write wonderful and that it would be a surprise for him the night of the performance. In the meantime, they only practiced with the piano music.

Now, it was the night for them to perform. They were the closing act, a revered place to be in the showcase of talent known as their midterm exam. Draco was warming up and stretching with the other dancers while sneaking glances at Harry who was with the other piano players. Harry had his eyes closed and his fingers were ghosting across an invisible piano while he mouth was whispering the lyrics of the song that Harry had hidden from him.

Finally, it was time for the performance.

Draco walked out onto the middle of the stage while Harry walked to the front side of the stage where a piano sat beckoning Harry to play him. Once Harry got seated he looked up at Draco who nodded and the music from the piano filled the room and Draco began dancing. Then, the lyrics poured from Harry's mouth in a sweet, beautiful voice.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face _

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to show the emotion that the emerald pools held. He continued singing the rest of the song with his eyes closed, letting all his emotions out in the song. _  
_

_I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one  
_

Harry decided that he was going to write a song where Draco had a crush on him. He desperately wanted Draco to love him, so if Draco all along had a crush on him, he would be in heaven on earth. _  
_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)_

Harry wanted Draco to continue to stand up for him and protect him through everything. Harry needed protecting, he knew that, and he wanted Draco to be the one who protected him. _  
_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

He wanted Draco to be the one. The one that Minerva talked about. The other half. The one person that you want to share everything with. _  
_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

Another thing that Harry was scared was going to happen was that Draco would think nothing of his love, he hoped that if Draco was in the same predicament, that he would feel the same way about his love. _  
_

_Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

Harry did not know how much longer he would be able to pretend to be only friends with Draco. He wanted Draco to love him. He wanted a relationship; however, his courage keep disappearing day by day and he feared if he did not tell Draco soon, that he would end up not telling him at all. _  
_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As the last notes of the song, entered in to the auditorium, they left the room in complete silence for a full second before the room erupted in applause. Once the loud clapping began, Harry opened his eyes, not noticing how a single tear had rolled down the side of his rosy check from the emotion that he had let go when he was singing.

Draco walked over to him, took hold of his hand, and brought him to the middle of the stage and they both bowed together, hand in hand.


End file.
